Plans, That Can Change Everything
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: The cliche 'lucy gets kicked out' but with a twist. Lucy is ignored and then put her long awaited plan in action. Will this plan succeed, or end miserably? Possible ships later includes: Lalu, Lolu, Sticy and Rolu, also other ships included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: introduction

Lucy's P.O.V

I was sitting at the bar, drinking a strawberry smoothie. Alone. That has been the same routine for the last year. Day, after day, after day, one more person ignoring me. Why haven't you left, started a new life? Why, because I can't bring myself to leave, the one place I really felt at ease, not. So I stay here, at Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, who love and care for nakama for the fulfilment of my plan, however if a mage decides to come to me and say "hi Lucy, lets go on a job!" All hell would break loose.

Anyway, over this past year I've been improving my strength and magic. Today was the... anniversary of my transformation, I can hold open six gold Zodiac keys, but I favour to my caster side on my magic, star dress. This magic allows me to join the spirit and caster together, like a take-over. This magic only works with gold keys, not silver but doesn't mean I can't bring out a silver key along with star dress forms. During training I had also been given celestial weapons authorized by the celestial king for treatment of my spirits, saving their world from dark guilds. All the weapons are equipped with a unique ability.

My strength has improved incredibly, my model body has transformed into a quite well built stature. Also during this time I learned gymnastics, to improve balance, flexibility and reaction time. Brought up my I.Q which surpasses levy by miles, and strategies/ organization to a high level to control army's. Weapons, well do get me started, hated every minute of it, whip, battle pole, bow and arrow and daggers all taught by my spirits. I barely use most of them, because I like only two which is whip and bow an arrow. Ability of weapons: whip, expand and water based. Battle pole, incredible strength and wind magic. Bow 'n' arrow, infinite arrows with different ability. Daggers which were extremely fast also explosive.

My appearance, oh god I've changed, like seriously, no more skimpy short skirts and that sweet and innocent aura I had. Gone. Vanished. Yep, I like my new style, I feel more... empowered! Hairstyle: hip waist hair, but usually done in braid to the side, black roses interwoven throughout. Fringe and bangs slightly longer as well. Make-up: black light Smokey eyes, black winged eyeliner with red lipstick. Clothes: a plain white tank top with a black leather jacket. Black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging across them also black high heeled boots. Tattoos: a tribal Phoenix across my shoulder blades, a tribal princess crown on her wrist a couple of roses on right side of hip and finally a tribal wolf and moon on arm (all covered up). I also had a couple of plain silver bracelets and earrings.

Oh, I forgot I'm S-Class but didn't do the whole trail thing. Master promoted me a couple months back, so I don't have to deal with those assholes. I'm basically a solo mage now but technically I'm part of team Natsu. I'm just sitting and waiting for my team to get courage and kick me about all ready. I mean like it's been a year. Also to continue my plan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pay Back

Lucy's P.O.V

"Oi, Mira-san please may I a big glass red vine please?" I politely asked. What I didn't lose my respect towards others. Normally, Mira would just simply ignore me and get my drink, but today she asked "oh, I'm sorry dear I'm only authorized to give drinks to members. I haven't seen you here before are you new in town or what?" She replied kindly, while smiling.

"*laughs* this is pathetic I'm Lucy Heartfilla and you think I'm new! Ha, I'm shocked, so~ you actually noticed me after so long. Just pass my vine so I can go." I laughed. By this time the whole guild turned around to hear/ see me talk back to Mira. Shock and fear flashed across their faces, they she's scary you never seen me then. I can't grasp the idea that they have just noticed me now. Kind, cheerful, weak, nothing can rain on my parade girl I was. I've had many styles over the years, this is the smallest amount I've changed before, quite pathetic really.

"Lu-Lu Lucy... is that you, you've changed a lot. Sorry! Did your training go well I've been waiting for you. Lis and Natsu told us you were taking a break from the guild." Mira stuttered apologetically. She look like she was going brawl her eyes out any second. Why can't I stay infuriated with her she looks like I just kicked a puppy which was her? "Yeah, well I never went training and everyone was ignoring me! Also it's been a year, mother fuckin' year." I shouted, but then reaching for Mira, wrapping my arm around her in a heartfelt hug. Then slowly whispering "Don't worry I forgive you but only you I won't hold back on the rest." The demon nod while sobbing her eyes out.

"Oi, bitch haven't you left yet, virgin little bitch, weak and you really think you could cause harm on anyone. Ha! Fat chance of that happening. Nobody wants you here and I can see why." Natsu proclaimed proudly. He was a hypocrite for saying that when he was the one who brought me here and saved my life. Contrasting what he said was hysterical, I nearly laughed but had to keep up my ' do I give a fuck,' badass appearance.

"Look here princess pyro you got some of your facts mixed. 1) This virgin has a better sex life then you. 2) I'm an S-Class wizard which you aren't. And lastly why would I leave when I know I can beat you everyday." I countered, he had no comment so resulted in violence typical. Now let's. Have. Fun. Now let's get the pay back I deserve and been planning over a year. Cheating, this isn't cheating, just being prepared. But before I could retaliate some imbecile pleaded "Wait, don't fight in the guild! Make it into a proper match instead!" So it was decided we have a little match.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playtime.

Lucy and natsu were preparing for there match, stretching and assessing each other. Everyone came out to watch. Master, the thunder legion, team natsu and much more; Cana a was taking bets to see who would win it was only Master, Laxus, the legion and Mira for lucy and the rest for Natsu. Ezra counted down and also was the referee. "Three, two, one, GO!" She screamed.

Natsu made a quick dash to get the upper hand. Swinging a punch to her face. Lucy swiftly dodges with ease. Natsu kept throwing numerous kicks and punches towards Lucy, however missing each mark. Suddenly natsu jump away, quickly preparing a roar. Lucy predicts this and can finally put her plan into action.

This was to: make him do a roar, then transforming into Taurus star dress (a cow print bikini top, a whip, jegging which had one long leg and one short one.) Wrap my whip around his ankle pulling him forward dragging towards me. Then pulsing all my power into a kick, and then stamping on his ribs, until I hear that satisfying crunch.

It worked a little too well... *Smirking insanely*. Natsu Dragneel, sat in intensive care, bandages, casts, slings all my doing. Sat in a comma in bed, predicted rest unknown. Why, because a little spell to keep him out for a year should be enough to repent for his sins.

Everyone was now glaring at me with such hate, dismay for harming there pink haired friend. Looking at me like I'm a monster, I felt like crying, not because of this but because I'm so happy that i can leave without the content reminder that i was forgotten. Returning will be the easiest part of my plan. Just 5 years will be fine to return to the guild. Until then, train, travel, get rich and be happy. "LUCY HEARTFILLA! In my office now, and face the punishment!" Master yelled angrily. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: punishment and preparation.

Master's P.O.V

Lucy, why did you have to hurt him to that extent. You could have just knocked him out with a few bruised muscles but a damage she will have to be excommunicated from the guild. I wish, my brats weren't so dramatic with their fights. Less damage and less danger, for me and themselves.

This girl looked like she planned this, but that would be revealed later on if lucy had. Cold, frightening eyes looked at me with a certain authority with scared my soul. " Lucy, you know why your here, this is a very serious matter and so you know you must~" I was in mid speech when she proclaimed, "I wish to leave the guild, this was my intention anyway, before the fight today. Take off this mark so I can leave for a few years!" Shocked, confused but complied anyway. If this is what Ilene intended beforehand thus it shall be done. "Good luck on your journey, also I assume you all ready know the rules." I reported while she left without a word of acknowledgment.

Lucy's P.O.V

After, walking out of the master's office, I descended the stairs. Searching for someone in the guild, which unfortunately I couldn't find I left the guild. Practically invisible I slide past everyone, then opening the doors to my new life. I was feeling ecstatic, and free as a Phoenix, taking everything which surrounds me. Walking toward my house boatman commented on my new look, which I replied "Thank you, for everything also you won't be seeing me much anymore, I'm leaving." As I enter my house I summoned Virgo and Loke to help me pack also to explain next part of my plan.

[Time skip: finished packing, about to board train]

Waiting for the trains arrival, I spotted two unacceptable mages hurtling towards me. Laxus Dreyer, and Macao two whom I had gotten quite close to over the year. Me and Laxus, we bonded over multiple missions together, while Macao we became drinking buddies and thought of me as a daughter.

"Wait, don't go lucy! We will miss you at home also who will drink with me and play poker, Friday nights." Macao yelled while springing onto me in a hug. "Lucy, wait I need to tell you something important, so please stay a little longer!" The almighty slayer pleaded. Who was next to Macao, still hugging me with all his might. However I needed them to release me so I can go. This wasn't fair, I have explained this beforehand, instructing that if they choose to interfere it would automatically lead to problems.

"No, not again we have been through this I need to go. Let me leave I will visit you, that I promise." I begged, which I never normally did. This stopped Macao from hugging me, and soon left claiming he can't see me leave again. However Laxus was a little hard to make him agree, so I used my ultimate technique *adorable sad puppy eyes* which always worked. It worked and he gave in but before I left for the train Laxus swoops down and kisses me. I was so shocked to even respond or push him off so I just stood there like an idiot.

"Lucy Heartfilla I love you and I know you're leaving so when you come back I suspect an answer." He whispered, when zapped of somewhere. After that I stiffly walked into the at sat down I blushed intensively. I had a two day journey to think about want just happened. I don't know if I love him, I guess time will tell, but this will be one hell of a punishment for him.

[End]

Thanks for comments, still new to fanfic so yeah thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hope you enjoy please write a review if something bottlers you thanks. I will start a choosing Lucy's future boyfriend i will hold a vote in next couple of chapters.

Chapter 5: settling in and 2 years.

Lucy's P.O.V

It had been about a month since I've moved into one of my father's houses [Jude is alive and is on friendly terms with lucy] located in the mountain, it was a fairly large house which was made out of dark plank wood also had two levels. Ground floor, after entering from front door there is the Brown and cream living room to the right and a white downstairs bathroom to left. Behind the living room there is a large kitchen which had a theme of Brown and cream. There was spiral stairs just between kitchen and bathroom.

First floor, after coming up the stairs you are welcomed to a hall which was shaped in a 'T'. The first door to the left was a bathroom attached to the guest room (theme: orange, pink and Brown. Basically Autumn colours) next to it; opposite the room was the library/office which I worked. The end of the corridor was her room or the master bedroom, it had a theme of dark blue and white. The house was also equipped with a garage with a expensive care, a pool and finally a rose garden.

I had finished my book, probably a week into arriving which is now on its way to be printed. Also started the second on aswell, this was my way to get famous for something other than lucy from fairy tail or the girl who dress as a bunny. I was making my way up to happiness slowly, but after the completion of the first book I was sick of writing also technicality I had two months till I actually needed to start.

So, I was sitting on my softest sofa which was equipped a grey fluffy blanket and floral printed cushions to catch my breath after this morning exercises. Which was just been increased. Great fun, not. I was planning to keep training, so I can become the protector, not the protected. Not that it ever a problem, but a hassle none of the less.

During the month, I also came to realize that maybe I was too harsh on natsu, so contracted the spell. Yes, I was angry and dismayed but I'm was taking a year of possible redemption from him. As well as the guilds redemption because if they continue on beating when I return it would be problematic. Speaking of the guild/members I still kept in contact with master and Mira; I couldn't face taking to Macao or Laxus (hasn't complied my answer yet,).

Halfway during the second month I had planned the next 5 years, in detail and possible outcome. It was a major hassle but needed to be done for reassurance and clarification, this was the plan.

First: Extreme training, learn how to cook (which I'm terrible at) then finish second book. This should accomplished in the first year. However, anything after that is an mystery best left unsolved. I'm organized, yes but planning everything would be obscured and pointless. Spur of the moment and reckless behaviour in embedded into my very soul, and if I may dare a Fairy Tail soul/spirit. This behaviour, lured normally uptight, lifeless, miserable housewives or modest people, which also brought friends, family to the new attachment or addition to the high class village.

I had become friends with many of the villagers and always welcomed them in because this also brought the thought of loneliness and anxiety to the minimum. I often travel with my friend from other guilds as well, who took me leaving fairy tail quite well, after the explanation first.

[Time-skip 1 year]

"Ha, ha, ha you truly are remarkable at hosting, catering and entertaining. I'm so happy to get out of that house after being snowed in." I laughed wholeheartedly, it was February now and I was at at Anna's house. She was one of my closest friends, also the first to introduce herself. Anna has crimson cropped hair, with a black ribbon like headband. Today she was clad with a simple pair of white high waisted jeans and a black long sleeved top and finally black ugg boots. Her personality was bubbly and naive a great laugh also a great friend.

We were all sitting around a simple food spread like sandwiches and scones with cream and jam also competed with hot chocolate, earl grey tea, and coffee. We had an little get together to promote one of us leaving to restart her magic shop industry. It is very successful but was put on hold for a year to regain her health even though she in her twenties.

"I will miss you all, and promise to visit every festival and big event or having a fling with that man from B-11 household." Vicky cheered while having another glass of wine. Vicky was like the Cana of the group but had more elegance and taste when coming to indulge in sexual activities, drinking and clubbing. She was great fun and hilarious but when it came to make money or business she as serious as rogue. Vicky has long pink hair which she comments "My hair is as natural as the sun" with I find poetically amusing, when people judge. She normally wears pencil skirts and tight fitting blouses or t-shirts. Which is why today is chose a black leather pencil skirt and a off the shoulder stripped long sleeved t-shirts.

"We will all miss you but please send pictures and video chat with me and the girls" I proclaimed, tempting not to cry while sending her off. Right now Vicky was putting her shoes on so she can catch the train.

[Time-skip 1 year later]

Master's P.O.V

It's been two years since lucy left and everything hasn't been the same. Better than before but still incomplete, team natsu can broken up because, it wouldn't have been the same. He, he less damage reports for me! Never mind I've Benn observing the brats and all seem to regret what they have done and I partially feel guilty for my conversations with lucy but I was told that they will never know unless I want my porn magazines revealed I her magazine Heartfilla Magical magazines which keeps up with guild gossip, newest magic, guild relationships, strongest wizards and little bit of advertisements. It is increasingly getting popular but if you get mentioned in the magazine it's a great achievement but if caught on the gossip you are doomed because they never get fake secrets or relationships wrong.

I'm very proud of her but I want her back in the guild to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere attached onto the guild. Three more years until I can finally get them happy again, three more year until we get the light of the fairies back.

Natsu P.O.V.

I was seated next to Lucy's usual stool, with a drink with my hand. No one has Sat their for two years, and however go newbie go to sit their the guild bitterly hiss at them saying "you can't that's Lucy's seat," that type of vide. I'm depressed as ever, just looking at that stool I lost my best friend because of my blinded ego and I was turning into a fuck-boy because I couldn't grasp the fact that I totally screwed up any chance of getting with her. I'm not even sure I'm even friend s with her.

"Hey natsu can you please help me carry the spare barrel s of alcohol to the back because they won't be safe with Cana around." Mira sweetly asked while carrying a barrel with her. I will see you soon lucy I promise you that I will never hurt you again. Just come back soon, before I turned into someone I'm not again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The final three years.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Two years. Two years since my psychotic departure from Fairy Tail, a memorable, moment indeed. Progress has been made during the last few year like my books becoming "most bought/read trilogy of all time" an very impressive achievement; this trilogy has made many director's squeals about the upcoming film release. Besides, being busy with my book I had Loads of free time, I travelled around while training on my magic which also made me endure awkward encounters and life long friends. For example, Rouge and sting (twin Dragon slayers of Sabortooth) who I met while fighting an tainted Angel, or an fallen Angel. We fought together and brought down the beautiful sinner, after that I took them to dinner at my house and soon becoming cross-guild partners.

Right, now I was shopping with Anna, who was clad in a long sleeved white t-shirt with a printed slogan..."Men! The one thing duc-tape can't fix" written in black also had dark high waisted blue wash jeans. We are developing ideas for our dresses for the annual ball in Skylight village were my house was [sorry if hadn't mentioned it earlier], so contrasting on themes, length, colour and conservative or sexy we conclude to just pick our own because had very different tastes.

[Time Skip, after shopping now in Skylight village]

Walking alone the market, which was filled with a variety of stands, I briskly wondered towards my house. Loud cheers and claps claimed my eardrums while street dancers preformed graceful, magnificent and fiery fire dances. Now, further towards my house I spotted a muscular, tall spiky haired lightning Dragon slayer proudly walking, seemingly talking to someone. Over the years I had an intense debate about Laxus and concluded that I had feelings towards, not love but I could see myself loving him if I could talk to him more. Tough, scary outward appearance and kind, overprotective, loving inner self that warmed my heart, even on the scariest nights. Respect towards others who could stand up for oneself and conquer their most feared thoughts, these were just some of his many fantastic qualities.

Slowly, I walk closer clutching my shopping bags in hand, nervous and excited weaving through the crowd. I spotted the Dragon slayer leaning towards his 'friend' dangerously close to her lips, "no, no, not again I thought he would wait for me... maybe I miss understand just the way he was angled. Just please not be real..." I mentally pleaded, however lady luck just loves to prove me wrong. He kissed her full on right towards me where no light, angle, illusion can cover that fact. Furious. Hell's fire blazed within my eyes, and my magical energy pulsed uncontrollable alerting him of my presence.

"Lucy! What are you doing here! Umm, it's not what it looks like!" Guilty justifying himself. It was so, so stereotypical as well as pathetic I just couldn't believe him. Everything I was going to do to him vanished, instead came shame and disappointment; leaving I whispered quietly, so only a Dragon slayer could here "can't even wait, pathetic I awaited the day I could tell you that I love you but now you've become another low-life fairy tail mage. Bye, I will get me revenge on way or the other." My eyes quickly gazed into his, they looked scared, dismayed, guilt and love... but probably not for me anymore the girl who loved by no one and hated by everyone.

[Time-skip, to her house]

Quickly, I opened my front door, then slamming it shut, slowly sinking down the door silently crying. I didn't have a clue on how long I was there, but I knew I had fallen asleep because when I awoke it was sunset, and it neared the ball. Getting up I gingerly walked into the bathroom; unsure if I could reach without falling. When I did reach the bathroom I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. Afterward I called Cancer and Virgo to help me prepare, Virgo for making sure looked amazing and cancer for makeup, hairstyle and nails.

[After getting ready, at the ball.]

I was sitting in my limo with my farther and plue, it took about an hour to get there, but was content with sitting and reminiscing. However, mainly plotting the dreyer's demise for breaking the locks over my heart then tearing it to shreds. I was thinking about demolishing his pride then bringing his worst fears to life. Was I being cruel again, making another mistake. Probably, but I'm way to far to care anymore, I can sense dark magic swirling inside me however it seems to be converging with my celestial magic slowly tainting the spirit world. I will have to speak with the king later on.

"Lucy we're here, I will meet up at the front door at the end of the party. See you soon." Lucy's father announced breaking her train of thought. Replying with a quick "ok, father " and getting out of the limo. Revealing me in a white floor length gown with a slight split along the side revealing a decorated garter. It was enchanted silver with rare jewels embedded within the metal. The enchantment was when activated it was create a shield to protect me.

Walking towards the door I quickly dismissed plue while the doorman slowly opened the door for me. It revealed a winter themed ballroom decorated with snow flakes and glitter and many people dancing. Realising that I was late I had to have people introduce me.

"Welcoming, Celestial mage, writer Heartfilla Corp. Heir, Lucy Heartfilla!" The doorman announced breaking the atmosphere of the ballroom and becoming the centrepiece of the ball.

I descended the stairs with Grace eyes following my every step judging me like I was a diamond studded crown placed around a glass box. On my way towards the ground floor I recognised a very familar face, he and I having seen each other in years. Then I see him walking towards the garden silently signalling to follow him.

I think my heart and mind will start enjoying life from now on


End file.
